


【空俏】圣子

by skuieui



Category: All - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuieui/pseuds/skuieui
Kudos: 13





	【空俏】圣子

圣子纯洁无瑕，受神感化，为人供奉。  
戮世摩罗从不信神，从不跪拜。  
俏如来跪在神像前祈祷，长发曳地。  
戮世摩罗靠在门口看着，拜神的仪式冗长无趣，耐心终于消耗到无。  
他从后头抱住俏如来。  
俏如来的眼神从茫然到了然只用一瞬。  
俏如来掐住了他解开衣服的手腕，你知道，今天，他们都会来参拜我。  
那又如何？戮世摩罗只一笑，手从俏如来的脖颈慢慢地滑下去，落在兄长的腹部，处子妊娠，圣子降世，多么奇妙的故事。  
你应该告诉这些愚蠢的人，没有做爱，是不可能凭空产出孩子的。戮世摩罗隔着一层衣物吻着兄长的肚子，那里温热，微微突起，你肚子里的可不是什么神迹，只是你和我，乱伦而来的……他歪了歪头，似乎想找个更适合的词形容这个孩子，你也不信神，你和我一样清醒，但你仍然愿意做这个被捧上圣坛的人，因为你知道他们，如果失去了信仰，就只会剩下暴动。  
他的手放在俏如来的心口，心跳得很快，血液被泵向全身，俏如来的脸红得厉害。  
戮世摩罗凑近兄长的耳畔，可是大哥，有什么要紧呢？我已经是渎神者了。  
即使你生下因血缘而畸形的丑陋怪婴，他们仍然会盛赞神的恩宠。戮世摩罗摸着俏如来的下巴，俏如来静静地看着他。  
但是他们不明白，神是死物，是信仰的集合。戮世摩罗抚摸着，凝视着他最爱的兄长，而圣子是活生生的人，他有欲望，他有爱情，他的爱，肮脏不伦，他的欲望，放纵浪荡。  
戮世摩罗吻他的唇，这张嘴里本该吐出圣经神谕，但我知道，它说出求欢的话语时，也一样的动人。  
你看，你是爱我的，你动了情了，大哥。戮世摩罗解开俏如来衣服上的第一颗扣子，圣衣下藏着的，只不过是一具热切鲜活的身体。  
你的神在看着你呢，大哥。戮世摩罗舔着俏如来的耳廓，压低了声音，你瞧，神的眼睛。  
阳光在此时照进神庙，落在神像那双镶嵌着宝石的眼睛上，折射的光犹如一滴将落未落的泪。  
俏如来一言不发，他做爱一向如此，沉默而放浪，像一尊神像，又像下城区最放荡的卖笑女。  
衣衫解开，宽大的圣衣应声而落，俏如来握住弟弟的手，带着他抚摸自己的身体，躯体温热柔软，有薄薄一层肌肉。  
他站在神像前，背后抵着祭坛，雪白肌肤浮着浅浅的粉色。  
他怀着孕，双乳为了日后的哺乳，如同刚发育的少女般微微突起。  
他的肚腹隆起一道圆润的弧线，阴茎在双腿间安静地蛰伏着，一条细缝从私处延伸下去。  
他握着弟弟的手，带他慢慢地抚摸自己的身体。  
怀孕时乳房是酸胀的，乳晕变深，乳头红肿而胀大，变得饱满丰盈，戮世摩罗轻轻地抚摸着，指甲又恶意地在乳尖剐蹭，俏如来几乎为这快感颤抖，他抱着弟弟的身体，他是赤裸的，小空却衣冠齐整，连扣子都没有解开一颗。  
他还没有乳汁，却在弟弟的逗弄下几乎腿软，戮世摩罗细致地含吮着他的乳头，连乳晕也包裹进去，乳头的湿润让俏如来几乎生出自己在泌乳的错觉。  
他张开了嘴，无声地喘息着，像濒死的旅人，又像求救的溺水者。  
他这一生，本该淡薄爱欲，圣洁自持。  
可惜他爱上了他的弟弟，高塔上的圣子，爱上了自己血脉相连的人，这是最严苛的神使也不敢想到的。  
在那一个个夜晚里，寂寞的圣子被压在床上，被来探望他的弟弟一次次地抽插，直到再也没有力气求欢。  
如同溺毙于情欲之海，矜持的外表下藏着蓬勃的欲望。  
成为圣子三年以后，俏如来不负众望地怀上了神子。  
已经有百余年没有这样的神迹了，在群众的欢呼下俏如来依旧保持着他的矜持与沉默。  
他看到祭台远处戮世摩罗的眼睛，坦诚得仿佛他全然赤裸。  
他们心知肚明腹中胎儿为何而来。  
为爱，为欲望，为偷情，为罪孽。  
戮世摩罗吮够了，从俏如来胸前抬起头，迫着俏如来分开腿。  
那本不是该出现在男人身上的器官。  
但是连处子都可以妊娠，神都可以与人交合生子，男女双相生在一人身上，又有什么值得诧异？  
戮世摩罗的手指探进去，俏如来的阴道口早已湿润，粘腻的液体顺着大腿内侧流下来。  
俏如来站着时已本能地会护着腹部，他的身体沐浴在晨光之中，这是一座无人的高塔，世世代代只有高高在上的神和他的仆从，只有神的信徒会踏过九百级的台阶来参拜他，这里便是偷情放纵的圣地。  
戮世摩罗跪在地上，扶着俏如来的腰，含着俏如来半勃的阴茎，他的头发蹭着俏如来的下腹。  
大哥，你瞧，我也是虔诚的信徒，我参拜切切实实活着的神。  
俏如来的背贴在粗糙的石柱上，胸口涨得几乎发硬，含在戮世摩罗口中的性器被温暖的口腔包裹着，跳动着，他一手搭在戮世摩罗肩头，一手护着怀孕数月的肚子，双腿间已是一片的粘腻湿滑。  
他的腿轻轻的地颤抖，仰着头看向神庙顶上天空，他的喘息抑制不住，有白鸽从头顶飞过，在天光下做爱，在白日中交媾，一切的一切仿佛对神的一种挑衅和叛逆。  
俏如来硬着，他快要射了。  
可戮世摩罗停了下来，他不肯继续。  
戮世摩罗的手又探到俏如来腿间，拨弄那两片肿胀的阴唇，因为怀孕，它肥厚丰满，汁水充沛。  
俏如来实在被挑弄得体力不支，只得由站着变为躺下，分开双腿，将最私密的地方全数展露。  
阴茎高高挺起，水光潋滟，因着即将高潮而红润，顶端流出清液。  
戮世摩罗不失深情地吻着饱满的囊袋，慢慢地吻下去，探到了阴唇间的细缝。  
戮世摩罗俯在俏如来双腿之间，舌头灵活地游走着，俏如来几乎是挺起上半身迎合，神情愈发凌乱，连眼神都有些罕见的茫然。他的身子应是妊娠中敏感，连寻常不过的前戏，也有些承受不住。  
小空。俏如来唤他，气息虚浮，喘息未平。  
戮世摩罗抬起头，用手指慢慢地摩挲着俏如来的外阴，大哥，告诉我，他的话语几乎是引诱了，你想被我插哪里呢？  
俏如来抬眼看他，两双相似的金眸如互相角力般相持不下。  
从第一次上床到怀上这个孩子，我们花了三年的时间。戮世摩罗揉捏着花心中央的蕊珠，俏如来的大腿微微颤抖，穴口流出更多水来，俏如来咬着嘴唇，但戮世摩罗仍旧不紧不慢地按压着，他平素装模作样的优雅在此时变为一种过分漫长的折磨。  
戮世摩的手指慢慢地向下滑，到了穴口，一点点地没进去，俏如来难耐地出声，戮世摩罗自顾自地说下去，这里，就是你的信徒所期待的，那个神子生下来的地方。  
那个 一出生就会被万众瞩目，不会承认我这个父亲的神子。  
他手指猛一用力，快感涌上来时，俏如来下意识地挺直了腰，抓紧了戮世摩罗的衣袖。  
我一点也不希望，这个被寄托了畸形的期望的怪胎来到世上。戮世摩罗慢慢地解开腰带。  
可你做了父亲，也做了母亲，大哥。戮世摩罗轻笑一声，你知道的，死物只能高高在上，生命才是造物之神，你的腿间便是流奶与蜜的福音之地。  
俏如来长久无声。戮世摩罗摸着俏如来的脸颊，吻他的脖颈，吻他胀痛的乳房，吻他隆起的腹部，不留下一丝痕迹，他握着自己的阴茎，抵在俏如来的下身，亲爱的大哥，别像个死人一样，多扫兴。  
都湿得一塌糊涂了，做个选择吧，大哥。  
俏如来唯有在此时放下矜持，他探着，抚摸着弟弟的性器，为它指明一处朝圣之地。  
早已湿软的穴口泛着水光不断开合，戮世摩罗并不因怀孕而怜惜他更多，挺进的一瞬间俏如来绷直了身体，他几乎忍不住要出声。  
粗壮的东西顶在他的身体里，逼得俏如来仰起头，修长细腻的脖颈拉出优美的线条，向你的神求救吧，大哥，他最虔诚的侍奉者正在为别人玷污。  
戮世摩罗看着他的眼睛，但你知道，神不会救赎你，因为我们从来没有相信过他。  
我们是共犯者，大哥。  
俏如来抱着他，因为怀孕的缘故，穴口比平日更松软烂熟，敏感的穴口和甬道不断地紧缩，又在戮世摩罗微微抽出时绞紧挽留。  
戮世摩罗的手爱抚着俏如来的下体，早已忍了许久的阴茎在插入的时候就射了出来，却在更大的刺激下再一次昂扬，丰满的阴唇连动着刺激阴蒂，这样的爱抚配合着戮世摩罗富有技巧的律动让他一次次攀上快感的顶峰，直至即将高潮。  
戮世摩罗在此时侵略他，亵渎他，却也只有此时。  
都是不信神的。一个做了渎神的人，一个成为神最忠实的信徒。可他们共同地怀上了众所期待的神子。  
俏如来眼中浮起一层淡淡的水雾。  
戮世摩罗从来不问俏如来爱不爱他，他甘心在此时难得地自欺欺人，只愿耽溺于俏如来的情欲中。  
他们合谋背叛了神。  
众人眼中高贵的神子，也不过只是一个会在高潮时呻吟，浑身瘫软，甚至几近失禁的普通人罢了。  
这是人类的造神。  
戮世摩罗抚着俏如来的头发，从神坛上找了块干净的布，蘸着洁净的圣水，细细地为俏如来擦去腿间的精液和爱液。  
神庙前的钟响了九下，信徒们的朝拜就要开始了。  
俏如来有些费力地起身，披上圣衣，跪在神像前。  
戮世摩罗靠在石柱上，冲他一笑，神殿里的一切，都已经恢复如初。  
等他们来到这里的时候，等待他们的，依然是虔诚圣洁的圣子，孕育着神迹，等待分娩的那一天。


End file.
